


How To...

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: Prompt Fills [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, self-help book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: Any (please no SPN), any, How To Buy A Self-Help Book





	How To...

**Author's Note:**

> You say no SPN, but this screams Castiel. Alas it is Marvel
> 
> Original post here   
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/830122.html?thread=104119466#t104119466

~~~~~~~

 

There were many things about Midgard that still alluded Thor's understanding. 

Self-Help books.

Did one not help oneself every day? Do they not dress themselves? Do they not prepare their own food?

Is that not helping oneself? 

Such things confused the prince of Asgard for some time. Many had tried to explain the concept to him, but always fell short. 

After weeks of confusion and irritation, it was Hawkeye that finally found a way for Thor to understand.

He gave the prince a book that explained everything about the concept of self-help.

Simply titled 'How To Buy A Self-Help Book'

 

~~~~~~~

               

**Author's Note:**

> i regret nothing and everything!


End file.
